


Кот

by Lyrbis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: Хибари угрожающе прищурился, напрягся, будто пантера перед прыжком: брови сдвинулись к переносице, проступила вена на шее, напряглись мышцы рук. Мукуро разгоряченно выдохнул – слишком прекрасное зрелище, чтобы его игнорировать.- Я не похож, - почти прошипел Кёя, - на кота.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 7





	Кот

Хибари угрожающе прищурился, напрягся, будто пантера перед прыжком: брови сдвинулись к переносице, проступила вена на шее, напряглись мышцы рук. Мукуро разгоряченно выдохнул – слишком прекрасное зрелище, чтобы его игнорировать.  
\- Я не похож, - почти прошипел Кёя, - на кота. – И недовольно сморщил нос. Рокудо пару секунд метался между смехом и возбуждением, а потом просто плюхнулся японцу на колени и, щелкнув по носу, погладил за ухом. Кёя, то ли от неожиданности, то ли, не добившись желаемой реакции, раздосадовано выдохнул и подался на движение руки, расслабившись и что-то промычав. Мукуро гладил его за ухом, перебирал тёмные мягкие прядки на затылке и кивал.  
\- Ты совсем не похож на кота.  
\- Пф.  
\- Да-да. – Спавший на диване Рюу приоткрыл один глаз, изобразил крайнее недовольство такой жалкой копией, и разлегся на спине, раскинув лапы, показывая, что это он здесь – самый красивый, единственный и неповторимый котик. Хибари ухмыльнулся, подумав, что, возможно, иногда сравнения Мукуро имеют смысл. Несмотря на весь свой европейский шарм и такое же происхождение, назвали они его драконом.  
_Хибари вспомнил: Рокудо притащил котёнка в конце октября, сам промокший до нитки, но укрывший животное под плащом. Он сразу просёк, что (с)котина породистый, очевидно, метис британского короткошерстного с кем-то – потому что у британцев не бывает серых глаз. Шерсть была благородного светлого оттенка неба перед дождем. И, в целом, кот производил впечатление хоть и пугливого поначалу, но разумного существа.  
\- Это кот, и он будет жить с нами? – Усмехнулся тогда Хибари.  
\- Я хотел отдать его в приют потом… Но, если ты не-  
\- Не. – Мукуро улыбнулся тогда. Его всегда умиляло, как Хибари обращался с животными. У кота были серьезные повреждения уха – пришлось шить. Мукуро стегал ровно, ни разу не дрогнувшей рукой, а Рюу раздирал держащему его Кёе руки. Хибари не злился. Как можно поднять руку на животного, которому просто больно и страшно, он не понимал никогда. Котёнок долго приходил в себя, пару дней шугался от него. Но потом, когда Мукуро сам положил его на колени Хибари, осторожно ткнулся в руку и лизнул пальцы. Кёя не смог ничего с собой поделать, и улыбнулся, погладив. Кажется, это – Рюу, и он будет жить с ним. _  
Рокудо провел ногтями по пояснице Кёи, и тот почти выгнулся, но вовремя себя остановил. Иллюзионист довольно скалился, видя недовольное лицо Хибари.  
\- Один-ноль, Рокудо.  
\- Брось, это неоспоримый факт, а не победа моего мнения над твоим. – Отмахнулся Мукуро и потерся о его плечо, мурлыкнув.  
\- Кушать хочется.  
\- Мя! – Подтвердил, как по волшебству проснувшийся кот. За три года вырос, зараза, обнаглел. Соответствовал своей природе. Хибари прислушался к ощущениям: можно было и поесть. А потом поспать. И кого-нибудь убить на следующий день, для доброго утра.  
\- Мясо.  
\- Ладно. – Мукуро широко зевнул, потянулся с нечеловеческим кряхтением, и соскреб себя с дивана в сторону кухни. Рюу спрыгнул с дивана и побежал за ним. Хибари серьезно задумался: интересно, будет ли это серьезным нарушением норм языка, если назвать их «семейством кошачьих»? Впрочем, Рокудо, всё ещё, больше напоминал ему хитрого и дурацкого лиса, который то весь из себя роскошно машет хвостом и перегрызает добыче глотку, то идиотски ныряет жопой кверху в снег, чтобы поймать что-то там. Нет, усмехнулся Кёя, точно лис.  
\- Собу с говядиной терияки или что-то более европейское? – Подошел спросить Мукуро. Кричать через всю квартиру было настолько дурным тоном что, без обсуждений, оставалось для экстренных случаев.  
\- Пожарь в вине. И салат. – Хибари посмотрел на звонящий вибрацией телефон и поморщился, как услышал звук наждачки по стеклу.  
\- Тсунаеши-кун?  
\- Хуже.  
Мукуро состроил исполненное ужаса лицо и схватился за сердце.  
\- Кто этот кошмар, летящий на крыльях ночи?  
\- Да, конь.  
Мукуро фыркнул и ушел готовить. В самом деле, сколько ещё Хибари мог отрицать тот факт, что они с Каваллоне именно друзья, а не знакомые или коллеги? Дино сделал огромную работу, практически стал тому гидом в новую жизнь, в определенный период, а Кёя продолжал делать вид, что это всё враки, ничего он не знает, не видит и не слышит. Давно признал его, но, когда доходило до демонстрации чего либо, кроме уважения – не хотел себя переступать. Мог, но не хотел: Кёе нравилось наблюдать, как люди жаждут его внимания, пытаются вытянуть из него ухмылку, колкий взгляд – и получали меньше, чем хотели. Отыгрывался. Ответ на вопрос «за что», Мукуро знал, но не решился бы разглашать никому: Хибари очень много перенес, пытаясь побороть постоянное чувство усталости, возникавшее при общении. Год от года становилось легче, но проблема не исчезала до конца. А лезть в корни Кёя упрямо не хотел, заявляя, что «он же не такой идиот, чтобы загнать себя в угол своими тараканами». Рокудо не злился, не обижался – последнего он вообще не умел – но предупреждал что, если всё-таки решится, пускай идет к психотерапевту сразу же. Хибари было необходимо условие: он единственный, кому достается столько внимания Мукуро, кто получает его искренние улыбки, кто его трахает. Не из-за тела – эмоции, Кёя впитывал их, как губка, учился на чужих распознавать оттенки и заряжался тем калейдоскопом, что был способен выдать Мукуро. Тот от природы обладал завидным артистизмом и харизмой, но осознанно сделал ставку на рациональное мышление и практическую профессию. Если за что он уважал Мукуро, помимо просто титанического терпения к дерьму, регулярно свалившемуся тому на голову, так это за выбор направленности – биохимия, мать её. Во время сессии Рокудо был похож на труп больше, чем после заточения в водяной тюрьме.  
\- У тебя лицо, будто Каваллоне предложил тебе съездить на море в компании себя, Савады и пары десятков доставучих детей. – Рокудо приподнял бровь, ставя тарелки с едой на стол. Мясо пахло действительно отлично, и Кёя немного расслабился, сев на стул. Рокудо регулярно тыкал его носом в собственную невралгию, а Хибари упирался – хоть и сам понимал, что глупо - мол, нет у него проблем.  
\- Почти. Сопровождение на какой-то сбор старых хуев, Савада одобрил. – Мукуро усмехнулся, пожелав приятного аппетита и налил обоим вина. Буквально полбокала – Хибари тянуло на алкоголь в последние два года с такой частотой, что это начинало беспокоить. А ведь лучше психотерапевт.  
\- Это же на день? Перетерпишь как-нибудь. Выпусти ролла, поиграйся с ним на балконе. Дино просто так не сдохнет – его чтобы убить, легче устроить третью мировую. – Справедливо заметил Рокудо, расслабленно попивая вино. Рюу прыгнул Хибари на колени и, всем своим существом показав, что делает великое одолжение, успокаивая такое несмышленое существо, замурчал, свернувшись в клубок. Кёя помолчал, погладил кота, и приступил к мясу, пока не остыло. Доели молча: тишина не напрягала, нарушаемая стуком ножки бокала о деревянный стол, тихим мурчанием и периодическим звоном вилки о тарелку.  
\- Меня бесит, что вы сдружились. – Вдруг выдает Хибари, когда Мукуро мыл посуду. Рокудо переварил информацию и произнес, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Не думаю, что Каваллоне считает нас друзьями. Скажем так, мы не враждуем, поскольку оба, так или иначе, о тебе заботимся. Почему тебя это раздражает? – Хибари допил вино и задумался. Хотелось ли ему, чтобы Мукуро не общался ни с кем, помимо него? Замкнуть его мир на себе, как опасался, что закроется в нём сам? Да.  
\- Тебе легче… - Хибари осекается, замолчав. Нет. Рокудо совсем не легче – каждый разговор с человеком для него, это подсознательный страх найти намерение причинить боль или убить. Никому не бывает по-настоящему легко, в ста процентах случаев, общаться.  
\- Заканчивай, раз начал. – Рокудо облокотился бедром на стол и внимательно на него посмотрел. – Мне легче – что? Общаться с людьми, и ты боишься, что я предпочту кого-то более «легкого» в плане общения? – Кёя не мог понять, чего было больше: восхищения способностью понимать его с полуслова, или непонятного чувства сочувствия, если Рокудо так читал большинство людей. Не обманешь себя, даже если очень захочешь.  
Хибари кивает. Мукуро сбрасывает привычную беззаботность и садится рядом, взяв за руку, смотрит в глаза.  
\- Ты хотел меня убить, помнишь? Не сказать, чтобы я не дал тебе причин. Поэтому, я понимаю тебя. И в том, что тебе сложно стандартно проецировать свои чувства – тоже. На это – тоже есть причины. Какие, это твоё дело. Захочешь – разберешься, расскажешь. Мне своего говна в голове хватает. – Сказал Рокудо, как отрезал, а потом поцеловал в губы. Коротко, но вдумчиво. Провел по ним языком. – Прошло одиннадцать лет. Я сижу рядом и целую тебя в губы. Ни кого-то другого, ни Саваду, к которому ты совершенно идиотски ревновал раньше – и не надо мне врать, что не было этого! Ни какую-то левую девку, а тебя, который регулярно строит рожу, будто я кормлю его лимонами и гажу под нос. Так что хватит уже дурью страдать, и либо сам разберись с мусором в своём восприятии, либо не вешай его на меня.  
Хибари замер. Медленно вдохнул и поднял взгляд. Никакой ожидаемой злости не было – только легкая усталость и смирение. Поначалу, он путал его со снисхождением. Но не теперь. Кёя провел пальцами по заострившимся скулам Рокудо. Лицо взрослело, как и взгляд, но Мукуро отъелся, отходил пару лет на акробатику, и в свои двадцать шесть выглядел куда лучше, чем в пятнадцать. Рокудо прикрыл глаза и поцеловал его ладонь. Провел языком по перепонкам между пальцами, прихватил тонкую кожу. Втянул пальцы в рот, чуть прикусил их и выпустил. Хибари завороженно провел мокрыми подушечками по нижней губе, надавил на зубы. Почти все – коронки или пломбированные. Но ровные, идеальные, выправленные.  
\- Рокудо, я думаю-  
\- Я думаю, что ты слишком много думаешь. Пускаешься в рефлексию, которая полжизни была тебе не свойственна, и тебя догнал кризис ответственности. Но это мелочи. Суть в том, - Мукуро лизнул его запястье и стянул с себя домашнюю растянутую футболку, - Что тебе нужно больше действий. – Рокудо потянул его за руку в сторону ванной и ухмыльнулся.  
\- А то ты скучный, как я не знаю, что, меня пробирает уныние.  
\- То есть, я тебя не удовлетворяю? – Ядовито спросил Хибари. Мукуро закатил глаза и затолкал его под душ, залез следом, задернув шторку. Кто бы мог подумать, что рефлексирующий Хибари окажется страшнее Вендиче!

***

В жизни с котом есть как свои неотъемлемые плюсы, так и определенные минусы. Мукуро обтирал мочалкой плечи Хибари, смывая грязь и усталость, массировал напряженную спину и целовал шею у загривка, прикусывая тонкую кожу. Кёя расслабленно выдохнул, провел ладонью по бедру Мукуро. Круговые движения по ягодицам, Рокудо поцеловал его в плечо, с которого вода уже смысла мыльные разводы, и перешел на живот, грудь. Кёя тихо застонал, когда ладонь прошлась по члену – сначала невесомо, сжалась на яйцах, огладила внутреннюю сторону бедра. Рокудо всегда начинал почти трепетно, нежно, если у них было время не на «всунул, вынул и ушел». Это раздражало – своей реакцией. Тело отзывалось на ласку Мукуро мгновенно, дурацкой дрожью, покалыванием в кончиках пальцев. Забывшись, Хибари не уловил момент, когда Мукуро прижал его лицом к стене, и уже спускался поцелуями, укусами вдоль позвоночника всё ниже, гладя пальцами напряженное кольцо мышц, расслабляя.  
Кёя передернул плечами. Взгляд в спину. Сосредоточенный и тяжелый.  
\- Рокудо, стой. – Мукуро недовольно вздохнул и укусил его за задницу.  
\- Ну?  
\- Кот. – Нехотя признал Хибари. – Он пялится.  
Мукуро обернулся, и вздрогнул сам: через светлую полупрозрачную штору на них глазела размытая в свете лампы тень с двумя будто рогами – тенями от ушей, не двигая ничем, кроме хвоста. Рюу сидел, и именно пялился (слово идеально описывало действие), на устроенный ими эротический Кабуки. Твою-то мать, кто бы мог подумать, что их настрой может сбить не кровь с кишками навыворот, а дурацкий кот.  
\- Рюу, сладкий, уйди, пожалуйста. – Отодвинув шторку, попросил Мукуро, с укоризной посмотрев на кота. Аристократ моргнул, посмотрел на член иллюзиониста, нервно дернул ухом и, издав отвращенное «мя», гордо удалился, распушив хвост. Рокудо вздохнул и уткнулся носом в плечо Хибари, поглаживая его по животу.  
\- У меня так появятся комплексы из-за кота.  
\- Он же кастрат, забей. – Фыркнул Хибари, и, воспользовавшись замешательством Мукуро, сменил позиции, вдавив его лопатками в выстеленную кафелем стену, задрав одну ногу, притираясь. Рокудо ухмыльнулся, с силой проведя ногтями его спине.  
\- Тебя эта участь еле миновала. Не трахался бы так классно – кто знает. – Хибари мстительно впился зубами в кожу под кадыком, вырывая гортанный стон, и приставил головку к дырке.  
\- Вечно тебе нужно что-то доказывать.  
Рокудо не возражал. Зачем рыпаться, когда тебя так страстно желают удовлетворить? А то, что Хибари, скорее, доказывал что-то себе – уже детали, которые японцу знать не обязательно.

***

Ритмичный стук кровати о стену заводил ещё больше, Мукуро ловил особый кайф, когда Хибари засаживал ему по яйца, притягивая на себя за намотанные на кулак волосы. Рокудо выгибался, стонал и вскрикивал – сдерживаться не было ни сил, ни причин. Кёя замедлился, усадил его на себя спиной, выпустил из хватки волосы и задвигал рукой по члену, отрывисто рыкнув на ухо. Мукуро разомлел от этого звука, постепенно набрал прежний ритм, поднимаясь и опускаясь. Синхрон: выровнялось дыхание в унисон, рука скользила по члену в такт движениям бедер, пульсация внутри выбивали из реальности. Кёя сжал его руку, потянул за серьгу в хряще зубами, и Рокудо кончил, не осознав, чей стон отпечатался в сознаниии.  
Когда веки поддались, и свет от настольной лампы резанул по глазам, Рокудо нехотя слез с Хибари, и устало завалился на бок, пробормотав: - Наручники. – Это были не адские облачные орудия, а самые обычные полицейские, с ключом. Ключом.  
Хибари, с трудом придя в себя, потянулся к тумбочке и пошарил рукой.  
\- Твою мать. – Рокудо прищурился, развернувшись.  
\- Ищи. – Строго сказал иллюзионист. – У меня кисти затекли сильно. – Кёя нехотя поднялся и посмотрел на полу рядом, за тумбой. Нет. Из гостиной послышались шебаршения и тихий, одиночный «звяк».  
Рюу, как ни в чем ни бывало, гонял по полу небольшой ключ, бликовавший от ламп. Кёя присел, отнял игрушку у кота и, погладив того по голове, подумал, что нужно класть такие мелочи в шкафчик.  
Освободив Рокудо, Хибари усмехнулся.  
\- Рюу на моей стороне – считает, что тебе полезно быть связанным. Рокудо хитро улыбнулся, прищурился и протянул.  
\- Да-а, по такой логике, тебе полезно быть обоссанным. – Хибари честно не понимал, как они ещё не убили друг друга. Очевидно – чудом, иначе это никак не объяснить.  
\- Ай! Кёя!  
\- Не айкай мне! – Дав второй поджопник для верности, Хибари отправил Рокудо в ванную.

Утром, Хибари собирался на встречу со старыми хуями, искренне надеясь, что на особняк Фиамма упадет метеорит, или его разнесет Ролл, устав от людей. Мало ли. Всякое бывает. Рокудо немного дулся – по-детски, не всерьез, скорее демонстративно. Любил после секса понежиться в обнимку или принять совместный душ, но у Хибари не всегда было соответствующее расположение духа. Наверное, пинок под зад был всё же лишним, особенно второй.  
Сначала, Хибари не понял, что что-то не так. Мало ли, обувь промерзла. Но о нет, он отчетливо осознал, что наступил в ботинок, в котором было мокро. И воняло. Кошачьей ссаниной.  
\- Сука! – Выругался Хибари, зашипел и брезгливо сдернул себя носок. – Какого хера в моем ботинке пруд? – Стоявший у стены Мукуро, до этого сохранявший невозмутимое выражение лица, прыснул раз, второй, а потом рассмеялся, чуть ли не согнувшись пополам. Смешно ему!  
\- Ты бы видел своё лицо!  
\- Рокудо. – Очень серьезно произнес Хибари. – _Omae wa mou shindeiru._ – Загробный голос у японца выходил правдоподобным до мурашек. Рокудо театрально побледнел и вытянул лицо в удивлении.  
\- Nani?  
Ну, и как прикажете злиться на человека, который может разыгрывать с тобой мемы? Именно.  
\- Это не я, это кот! – Поднял руки Мукуро в примирительном жесте, а потом сбегал за запасными носками и тёплым влажным полотенцем. Когда Хибари уже влез в другие ботинки, то озвучил свою мысль.  
\- Всё-таки, тебя он любит больше.  
\- А я больше люблю тебя. – Очень спокойно, будто дал список покупок в магазине, произнес Рокудо, серьезно смотря ему в глаза, сидя у его ног, опираясь на одно колено.  
Рюу, пробегая мимо, повернул голову смотря на целующихся хозяев, и убежал играть с выпущенной из коробочки совой. Его миссия здесь выполнена.


End file.
